It's Friendship Day
by Parent12D
Summary: It's Friendship Day, but everyone's stuff has been stolen, and a mystery occurs. The kids and Eds work together to find out who stole their stuff, with Eddy thinking the Kankers are behind it, only for them to come out clean in this, and they had some of their stuff stolen too. Who could have possibly stolen everyone's stuff? Read and find out now!
1. Part 1

**Alright everyone, after a delay that lasted for a few days, I have finally gotten to do this next story that I came up with!**

 **Now here's a notice for you all, despite being a story on Friendship Day and despite there being a mystery to solve, this story has hardly any relations at all with 'If It Smells Like An Ed'. No this is a different mystery/friendship themed story that I came up with instead.**

 **Anyway, here is the summary for this story: On Friendship Day, people's stuff have been stolen from the kids and as a result, the Eds, along with Andrew, Jimmy, Jonny and the other kids end up having to team up together to find the culprit! Also in this story, the Kankers will play a role too, as they were convicted of stealing the stuff of the kids, but they actually come out clean this time, but due to the limitations of characters on the show, they have to find out who stole the stuff together, since the Kankers had some of their stuff stolen too. The only clue the gang has to run by is a bone with saliva on it, and another clue will pop up later in the story too!**

 **Last of all, this story might probably be a couple chapters long! Just so there isn't any surprise there readers!**

 **Well enough with my rant now! Let's get this story started now! Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters of Ed, Edd n' Eddy belong to Cartoon Network and the creator of the show.**

* * *

 **IN THE TOWN OF PEACH CREEK:**

It was yet another beautiful day in the town of Peach Creek. But this wasn't any ordinary day. No, today was a rather special day indeed. In the center of the cul-de-sac that we all know and love, we see a giant heart that was crafted by hand with red paint and stuff and a giant flag that said the word 'FRIENDSHIP' on it in all caps. Yes, today was Friendship Day and everyone in the cul-de-sac would celebrate it. In the bushes nearby, we see a strange shadow figure spying on this. The figure was making strange animal sounds as he was witnessing Jimmy and Sarah preparing for this special day.

"That should be it Jimmy," Sarah told him.

"Yup," Jimmy agreed. "It's all perfect! This is going to be a special day!"

"I hope it's a special day too Jimmy!" Sarah agreed.

It was then some of the kids; Rolf, Nazz, Jonny and Kevin started showing up into the scene, wondering what was going on.

"Hallo?" Rolf was curious.

"Wow wee kaboodles," Jonny was admiring the giant heart. "That's a giant heart, isn't it Plank?"

"Wow, that is so cool Jimmy and Sarah," Nazz complimented.

"Okay, I'll bite, what the heck is going on," Kevin questioned.

"It's a special day to celebrate us being great friends Kevin," Jimmy exclaimed. "It's Friendship Day guys!"

"Aww, that is so totally radical Jimmy," Nazz commented.

"Rolf is amused at this day to celebration the companionship that is friendship," Rolf stated.

"Right on," Jonny shouted.

"Oh my god," Kevin retorted. "This is going to be great…"

Kevin sounded sarcastic with that, but just before anyone could make a comment, Andrew showed up to the scene, mildly curious with the big heart that was setup. Andrew came running and then started asking.

"Hey guys, what's with the giant heart," Andrew asked, his curiosity peaking. "Is it Valentine's Day already?"

"It's not Valentine's Day silly," Jimmy giggled.

"Well what is it buddy?" Andrew asked.

"It's a day to honor having such good friends in your life," Jimmy proclaimed. "It's Friendship Day!"

"Really? No way! Friendship Day," Andrew's eyes went big with sparkles in them as a very enormous grin formed on his face as Jimmy nodded yes. "This is awesome! Now that's my kind of holiday! I want to take part in this day to let you know that you are all my great friends!"

"Anyone can take part in this Andrew," Jimmy remarked. "And your no exception Andrew!"

"Alright, I'm so excited about this," Andrew bounced up and down in excitement. "I can tell this'll be awesome today guys!"

"Rolf agrees!" Rolf stated.

"You said it Andrew," Jonny stated. "Plank agrees too!"

"Yeah, I know it's going to be radical today too Andrew," Nazz told him.

"I hope this is a great day too," Jimmy smiled. "Isn't that right Sarah?"

"I hope it's goes great too," Sarah agreed as everyone looked all happy as Kevin rolled his eyes at the scene.

"Oh man," Kevin groaned. "This stuff is too cheerful I feel like I'm going to hurl."

"Oh come on Kevin," Nazz told him. "I promise you this will be a great day, and I bet you'll enjoy it too Kevin."

Believe it or not, even though Kevin might show some respect towards the other kids in the cul-de-sac, he wasn't the nicest person around. Nonetheless, Kevin gave in to the request as he then sighed.

"Fine,"

"Yay," Jimmy cheered in excitement. "Come on guys, it's time to sing that wonderful friendship song that goes great for this holiday!"

"There's a song that is sung on Friendship Day?" Andrew looked curious.

"That's right Andrew, and the song is called 'Friends are There to Help You'," Jimmy exclaimed. "So let's all grab a hand as we sing the song made for this wonderful holiday!"

"You got it Jimmy," Andrew cheered as they all grabbed hands. "By the way Jimmy, what if we don't know the lyrics to the song?"

"Fear not Andrew," Jimmy sounded confident. "The author will be including the lyrics so the readers know what the lyrics are!"

"That's sounds excellent! The fourth wall never fails to disappoint," Andrew complimented with a smile.

"Alright guys, are you all ready to sing?" Jimmy asked.

All the kids gave a really excited yes, except for Kevin, who gave out a very bored 'whatever'.

"Alright let's start guys!" Jimmy shouted.

It was then the song started as the kids began singing together.

 _When you stub your toe and it hurts you know,  
Friends are there to help you.  
When you trip on your face and your teeth are misplaced,  
Friends are there to help you.  
When you're flyin' low and you're givin' a show,  
Friends are there to help you.  
When you take off your shoes and your feet stink – PEE-YEW!  
Friends are there to help you._

As the kids sang the song, the figure in the bush was making a whimpering sound, as if it was watching in envy at the kids singing together as great friends.

At that moment, the song was finished and Andrew was ecstatic.

"That was excellent," Andrew cheered. "Let's sing it again!"

"You got it Andrew," Jimmy sounded just as excited. "Same as before everyone!"

The figure in the bush started growling as if it finally had enough and decided to take out it's jealousy of some sort as it then took off from the scene. All the kids started singing in a cheerful manner, except for Kevin who was singing in a rather bored manner. The song was then sung again.

 _When you stub your toe and it hurts you know,  
Friends are there to help you.  
When you trip on your face and your teeth are misplaced,  
Friends are there to help you.  
When you're flyin' low and you're givin' a show,  
Friends are there to help you.  
When you take off your shoes and your feet stink – PEE-YEW!  
Friends are there to help you._

* * *

It was then the Eds showed up to the after hearing the kids singing that song and were wonderfully curious.

"Oh look who showed up," Kevin retorted. "It's the dorks."

"Uh, pardon us for intruding," Double D started. "What the heck is going on here?"

"Hey guys, did you come to join us for this wonderful day too?" Andrew asked in excitement.

"What Andrew is saying is that we are celebrating a wonderful day with good friends," Jimmy told them as Sarah was now giving a scowl look to the Eds. "It's Friendship Day!"

"Friendship Day? What an incredible idea Jimmy," Double D compliment. "To celebrate such a fine day to enjoy time with such good friends and be able to cherish those that are close to you is something that I take a lot of interest in."

"FRIENDSHIP DAY GOOD FOR ED," Ed cheered in excitement. "FRIENDSHIP DAY GOOD FOR ED!"

"I know, isn't it exciting," Andrew was just as thrilled. "What do you think Eddy?"

Eddy then gained that grin on his face.

"I think it's a great holiday," Eddy commented. "And you know what beats having a day of friendship, being given a friendship wedgie on such a particular day."

"Eddy, no wedgies," Andrew stopped him, knowing exactly what he wanted to do. "Friendship Day is about enjoying the company of your good friends, not giving out wedgies to innocent bystanders."

"He's right Eddy," Double D agreed with him.

Eddy grumbled as Kevin couldn't help but snicker at this.

"Fine whatever," Eddy rolled his eyes, to his dismay. "No wedgies."

"Great," That bright and happy smile reappeared on Andrew's face.

"So anyway, what are we all doing on this wonderful Friendship Day Jimmy," Double D felt like asking.

"I just remembered, I'm suppose to have my stuffed animals for this event," Jimmy remembered something. "Come on Sarah."

"Right behind you Jimmy!" They went to get Jimmy's stuffed animals.

"Rolf would love to get his wonderful Eggplants for this wonderful holiday," Rolf stated. "Rolf shall return in a few minutes!"

"Yeah, I suppose I should check on my bike before this holiday gets started," Kevin commented.

"I should find something I'd like to bring out for this holiday too dudes," Nazz said.

Rolf, Kevin and Nazz went back to their respective places for a minute.

"I gotta check something for a moment," Jonny said as he placed Plank right in front of a bush. "I'll be back in a moment Plank, be careful okay buddy?"

Jonny set Plank down in front of the bush as Jonny ran off to check something out for a second.

"This is so exciting isn't it guys," Andrew asked.

"It would appear so Andrew," Double D commented. "I would love to find out how the outcome of this holiday goes."

"I want to bring some chickens to gather with us on this Friendship Day guys," Ed stated.

"Yeah I bet this day will be such a hoot," Eddy retorted in a sarcastic manner.

"Oh come off it Eddy, I guarantee that you'll have just as much fun like the rest of us," Andrew tried to reassure him.

Before Eddy could make another retort, they heard Jimmy's scream coming from his house as Jimmy ran out, crying as Sarah was accompanying him, looking really furious.

"Jimmy, what's wrong," Andrew asked in concern.

"IT'S MY STUFFED ANIMALS," Jimmy cried. "SOMEONE STOLE MY PRECIOUS STUFFED ANIMALS!"

"Oh no!" Andrew shouted in panic.

"Who took Jimmy's stuffed animals," Sarah sneered.

Before the Eds could defend themselves, more screaming came to the scene.

"MY EGGPLANTS!" Rolf screamed. "SOMEONE MADE OFF WITH ROLF'S WONDERFUL EGGPLANTS!"

"That must suck Rolf," Andrew felt sympathy for Rolf.

"Alright, who's the wise guy," Kevin sneered coming to the scene. "Who's the smartass who made off with my bike chain?!"

"Yeah dudes," Nazz came to the scene looking upset. "Someone made off with my hair brush."

"Oh no, where did you see it last Nazz?" Andrew asked.

"It was on my dresser but now it's gone," Nazz explained.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry Nazz," Andrew apologized to her.

Nazz then told him that it's okay. It was then Jonny came back and noticed something shocking.

"HOLY MACKERAL GUYS!" Jonny cried. "PLANK'S GONE GUYS!"

It was true, Plank was now gone and was no longer in the spot Jonny left him.

"Oh no, that's terrible Jonny!" Andrew shouted.

"It is Andrew," Jonny sounded devastated.

All six kids then stared at the Eds, as if they were demanding stuff.

"What?"

"Don't play that with us dorks," Kevin snorted. "Give us back our stuff!"

"Yeah Ed," Sarah sneered. "You give Jimmy back his stuffed animals right now mister!"

The other kids said something similar along that line as Ed then noticed something nearby and decided to check it out. It was then Andrew then said.

"Hold on guys, I was with the Eds this whole time, and they didn't even move an itch from this spot," Andrew stuck up for them. "They couldn't have stolen it."

The kids realized that Andrew had a point and they had to agree with him, even Sarah and Kevin who weren't happy with it.

"But that doesn't make any sense," Nazz spoke. "If the Eds didn't take, and we know you didn't take the stuff either Andrew, then who stole the stuff?"

"I want my pal back," Jonny begged.

"HEY GUYS, LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" Ed called out in the distance as he then ran over to them as he was now carrying what appeared to be a bone that had some saliva all over it. "It's a bone. Am I lucky or what?"

"That's strange," Double D investigated the spot Ed found the bone at. "How could a bone like this end up appearing at the scene of this mystery, covered in saliva no less?"

It was then Ed felt the need to hit Eddy on the head with the bone, so he did so, which got Eddy annoyed as he rubbed his head.

"What the heck was that for Ed?" He sneered.

"I'm a caveman Eddy," Ed imitated a caveman. "Oooog!"

"Your brain is already the size of a caveman's Lumpy," Eddy retorted in annoyance.

"I'd like to take a look at this bone for a minute, thank you," Double D took the bone from Ed's hands as he inspected it. "This is just baffling guys, I mean all of the stuff was stolen by someone, and the only clue we have at the moment is this bone that's covered in saliva. I have no idea who did this."

"What's that suppose to mean Double D?" Eddy questioned.

"You should know Eddy," Double D stated. "After all, this kind of mishap happened at least once before."

"Oh yeah," Eddy recalled. "Wasn't that the pilot episode that that took place in?"

"Precisely Eddy," Double D simply said.

"In any case guys," Andrew then jumped in. "I say we find this culprit and we should do it together as a team. After all, good teamwork is a good characteristic of a good friendship."

"He's right guys," Jimmy agreed with him. "If we work as a team, we could find our stuff and display good friendship on Friendship Day!"

"I want my buddy back," Jonny sounded upset.

"We'll find Plank Jonny don't worry," Andrew reassured. "As long as we work together we can accomplish this. Are you guys with us?"

The kids agreed, as Kevin then sighed and then said.

"Fine, but this doesn't make me a friend of the dorks understand?"

"Of course," Andrew smiled.

"Guys I'm still puzzled here, this bone doesn't help me out one bit," Double D remarked. "Until I can think of a plan, I don't know who took the stuff."

It was then Eddy then came up with a solution or an idea at who took their stuff.

"I think I know who took everyone's stuff," Eddy stated as the kids all had questionable looks.

"Really Eddy, you have a possible clue as to who stole all the stuff of the kids here," Double D retorted. "Could you possibly have a clue as to who is really behind this mystery?"

"You bet I do Sockhead," Eddy exclaimed. "And I suggest we head there now! Let's go guys!"

The kids hesitated for a minute before following Eddy, as Double D brought the bone with him as he and Ed went to catch up with the others as well as they headed to a certain location in particular…

* * *

"HEY KANKERS! OPEN UP IN THERE!" Eddy shouted as he pounded on the door that belonged to the Kanker's trailer. The kids and the Eds, and Andrew were in the Park N' Flush Trailer Park and Eddy had a feeling that the Kankers took the stuff.

A moment later, the door opened as the Kankers were surprised to see who it was.

"Well look what we have here girls," Lee stated. "Our boys came to visit us."

"Save it for someone who cares Kankers," Eddy sneered. "We know you're the one behind this!"

"Huh?" The Kankers were confused by this.

"Don't play dumb with us," Eddy snarled. "We know you're the ones who took all the stuff that belongs to us!"

"Yeah," Kevin shouted. "You punks give me back my bike chain!"

"Return Rolf's eggplants to him at once!" Rolf demanded.

"Yeah dudes," Nazz then said afterwards. "Give me back my hair brush! This is so not cool!"

"Give Jimmy back his stuffed animals!" Sarah sneered.

"I'm nothing without my stuffed animals," Jimmy sobbed.

"Hand over my pal!" Jonny shouted at them.

The Kankers were confused at this at first, but they shook it off and countered.

"What the heck are you runts talking about," Lee sneered. "We didn't steal any of your stuff, you punks!"

"Oh come off it Kankers, don't lie to us," Eddy shouted. "We know that this is the kind of crap you twisted sisters would enjoy doing to us on a regular basis! Face it, you three love to go through your way to make our lives as miserable as possible and make all of us feel like we're living in Hell!"

"Dorky's got a point there," Kevin agreed with Eddy for once, which was extremely rare for him. "What the hell did you do with our stuff, you trailer trash!?"

The Kankers didn't appreciate being called 'Trailer Trash'; they found it offensive. Hard to believe everyone, the Kankers also have feelings too like everyone else should, but due to their past experience, and with this thing they like to call 'Kanker Pride', which gave them such a huge reputation, the Kankers refused to reveal to others that they do have feelings. However, being the most sympathetic member of the three, May sometimes lets her emotions get the better of her at times, especially since she is the youngest of the three and was often bullied by her sisters. May had a slightly hurt look on her face, Marie did not look impressed by that comment at all, and Lee looked like she was about to erupt by Kevin's comment. Before she could let loose, Andrew decided to intervene to keep things from getting ugly.

"Now hold on here guys, no need to get messy and bloody," Andrew then faced the Kankers. "Girls, I personally am not blaming you for this, and I believe you when you say that you didn't take the stuff." The kids and Eds were taken aback by how he was defending the Kankers, although it shouldn't be a surprise, considering that he was their associate. "But there's one thing that is confusing me girls, if you girls didn't do it, who did? The show doesn't have many characters in it, and if none of us humans did it, then who did? Do you girls have any idea who did this?"

"Eh, how should we know," Lee settled down and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, we have no idea where your stuff went," Marie commented.

"That's right," May stated.

"If I may intervene, I think I have the perfect solution to find this out," Double D jumped in. "I think this calls for some forensic science to be thrown into this mystery!"

"Oh, you mean like the same science you used when Ed hid my magazines that one time," Eddy retorted.

The Kankers, Nazz and Sarah faced Eddy at the way he said that. While Lee had a nasty smirk on her face, the other girls were giving Eddy a fierce scowl. Before things got ugly, Andrew then asked.

"What kind of magazines are they Eddy?"

"Can we move on with the subject," Eddy pled. "This is something that shouldn't be shared with others!"

"Right, sorry for asking Eddy," Andrew then turned his attention back to the Kankers. "Anyway, did you girls get something stolen as well?"

Marie decided to check and make sure while Lee then told him.

"Don't be foolish mister Man," Lee told him. "None of our stuff has been taken."

"Not even our precious ship-in-a-" May started but Lee cut her off.

"Don't finish that sentence you nimrod," She scolded her youngest sister. "That prized possession of ours isn't stolen. That story hasn't been taken place…yet."

"Right, sorry for trying to bring it up," May stated.

Before Andrew could say anything else, Marie came back, with a look on her face that said bad news.

"Bad news sisters," She started. "Someone decided to make off with my magazines!"

The kids, the Eds and the other two sisters gasped as Andrew looked really curious.

"You have magazines too Marie?"

"Yup, that's right cutie," Marie commented as Lee and May went into the trailer to check it out. "And unlike Mr. Loudmouth there, my magazines are much more 'age appropriate'."

Eddy snorted, knowing she was talking about him.

"What kind of magazines are they?" He asked.

Marie then grabbed Andrew and whispered into his ear so only he could hear him.

 _"They're my one of a kind automobile magazine Andrew,"_ She whispered. _"I use them to check out cool cars to help out with my part time hobby, companion."_

 _"Oh I get it Marie,"_ Andrew whispered back. _"This is just between us, companion."_

 _"Good."_

She let him go as the conversation was dropped. It was then Lee and May came back also looking rather upset.

"We got some bad news, some of our stuff was stolen too," May stated.

"Yeah, someone went off and swiped my hair curlers," Lee shouted. "I use those hair curlers to keep my hair in a good and wonderful condition!"

The kids and Eds were about to counter that statement when May then stated.

"And someone made off with my favorite lip balm," May said. "The same one I use to give Big Ed a kiss! Who could have stolen our stuff?!"

By this point, everyone was upset as Jonny was begging to find his friend Plank.

"Alright what gives, who's the ass that stole our stuff anyway?!" Kevin sneered, demanding answers as the other kids agreed with him.

It was then Andrew decided to take a guess after a few moments of silence.

"Maybe it was a dog," Andrew guessed as the others all gave him a bewildered look by what he just said. "What? It's just a guess."

"I hardly doubt that your theory is correct Andrew," Double D stated. "I mean what could a dog possibly want from our stuff, and what kind of gain would this dog want anyway?"

"Right," Andrew said simply.

"Anyway, I say we head to my garage to inspect this bone further to find out the whereabouts of the stolen stuff," Double D stated. "Let's head on over to my garage for further analysis on this bone and find out who stole the stuff and where it's located."

"Good idea Double D," Andrew nodded as the others agreed as well. "Let's get going!"

The Eds and the kids all headed out along with Andrew as the Kankers just decided to go with it for once.

"Eh, what the heck, our stuff has been stolen anyway," Lee shrugged her shoulders. "Let's go girls."

"Right behind you Lee," Marie said.

"Let's do this then, sisters," May added afterwards.

The Kankers then followed the kids, the Eds and Andrew back to Double D's house to find out the mystery behind the stolen stuff…

* * *

In the Garage of Double D's house, we see that Ed is missing as he decided to go and search for more clues that could tie together with this mystery. Everyone else was waiting for Double D to come up with an analysis from checking out the bone with the microscope. Jimmy and Jonny were looking really upset.

"I want my stuffed animals back," Jimmy cried.

"I know," Jonny agreed. "I miss my buddy Plank."

"Aw, don't worry you two," Andrew comforted them. "We'll find our stolen stuff in no time."

"He's right dudes," Nazz agreed. "We got this all under control."

"Yeah, the thing I don't get is why some thief would make off with our stuff," Kevin wondered.

"I have no idea Kevin." Andrew simply said.

"Who is the wiseguy who stole our stuff anyway," Lee commented. "This show is only meant for 12 human characters at a time, plus Andrew."

"That's right," Andrew agreed. "So the culprit must be some type of animal, like a dog, as I said earlier."

Double D was about to remind him of what he said before, when in a matter of seconds, he discovered something.

"Goodness gracious, this is a shocking discovery," Double D exclaimed.

"What's up Double D," Nazz asked. "Did you find something?"

"Hold on Nazz," Double D printed out the analysis and inspected the results for a second. "Eureka! The analysis has been complete!"

"So what did you find out Double Dweeb?" Kevin asked.

"Well Kevin, from what this analysis gave me, the culprit who took all of our stuff has this DNA, which was covered in trash, from the Junkyard I presume."

"So the stuff is in the junkyard?" Andrew asked.

"It would appear so Andrew."

"But how will we find the culprit," Andrew questioned. "The junkyard is so big, the culprit could be anywhere."

"Rolf may have the perfect solution," Everyone had Rolf's attention. "Rolf's pig Wilfred will be of assistance for this task!"

"Rolf, would that really help us?" Kevin asked.

"NO COMMENTS!" Rolf shouted.

It was then Ed burst into the garage with some good news.

"HEY GUYS! I JUST FOUND SOMETHING INCREDIBLE THAT COULD TIE US TO THIS HUNT!" Ed shouted.

"What would that be Ed," Andrew asked.

"Ta da!" Ed held out what appeared to be a block of the cement that he pried out and on the cement was what appeared to be a pawprint from an animal. "It's a pawprint. No need to thank me."

"Let me investigate that for a minute," Double D then used a magnifying glass and inspected the cement for a minute. "How incredible! Ed this could help us with finding the culprit in the Junkyard!"

"I think I have an idea of who this culprit might be," Ed stated.

"And who do you think is the culprit Ed," Andrew asked as Ed then said.

"I have noticed that the culprit had left behind a bone covered in saliva, after it made off with Jimmy's stuffed animals, Kevin's bike chain, Rolf's eggplants, Nazz's hairbrush, Plank, and the Kankers belonging, and it left behind this foot print as a second clue to the crime," Ed explained, sounding rather intelligent which wasn't common for the simpleton Ed boy. "The culprit must have made its way to the junkyard to keep the stolen stuff on hand so we can't find it! As a result, because of what I just found, I have deduced, that the culprit behind this mystery, is none other that…"

A drum roll was heard as the others were looking with interest in hopes that he solved the mystery when Ed blurted out.

"THE FOOT PRINT ITSELF!" Ed shouted, which got the others losing their hopes and that Ed lost the intelligence he just had a moment ago. Eddy and Sarah in particular were not impressed.

"Figures," Both Eddy and Sarah retorted in annoyance as Double D sighed in aggravation.

"Curse Ed's lack of train of thoughts and intelligence," He muttered in disappointment.

"I have to agree with Oven Mitt," Marie spoke up. "That's just stupid."

"Yeah Ed, a foot print stole our stuff? That's crazy," Andrew agreed with Marie. "I say we go with Rolf's plan to hunt down the culprit who stole everyone's stuff. You said that we should get assistance from Wilfred the Pig, correct Rolf?"

"That is what Rolf said, Golden Haired Andrew boy," Rolf said. "Let's go get Wilfred and head to this junkyard!"

"Alright," Double D said.

"HEY GUYS I HAVE AN IDEA!" Ed shouted, letting go of the cement. "WHY DON'T WE-"

He cut himself short when said cement landed right onto his feet, as he didn't make a single sound at all. He looked down and noticed his feet were underneath. The others looked concerned.

"Oh goodness, Big Ed, are you okay," May asked.

"Yeah dude," Nazz agreed, concern clouding her voice. "Are your feet hurting you Ed?"

"Gosh Ed, does that even hurt," Jonny questioned.

"Nope, not at all," Ed simply said.

"GOOD LORD ED," Double D then panicked. "SOMEONE GET THAT CEMENT OFF OF ED'S FEET!"

"I got it Double D," Andrew went and took the cement off of Ed's feet as Double D then went and got out some first aid stuff.

"Now this will take a minute to perform some doctoral procedures," Double D started applying some medicine onto Ed's feet, which were now swollen and bright pink.

"I hope he'll be okay guys," Nazz stated with concern.

"Same here," Jimmy agreed.

"Let's just hope he'll make it," Andrew stated. The doctoral procedures went on for a few minutes before they finally decided to retrieve Wilfred and head to the Junkyard afterwards…

* * *

On the sidewalk in the cul-de-sac, we see the gang (except for Ed and Double D) in the front, with Andrew carrying that bone in his hand as they went to solve this mystery. We then see Ed as he was now walking on his hands, as his feet were swollen and bandaged up as his pants were on his arms and his shirt sleeves were on his legs as if his head was now on his butt. Behind him was Double D, struggling to carry that heavy piece of cement with the paw print on it. Ed then felt the need to comment.

"My feet should be in good condition by the time the author posts the next chapter to this story on this website Double D," Ed remarked, following the others while walking on his hands as Double D had that cement on his back, looking like it was about to crush him as he then complained.

"Curse the author's need to include a cliffhanger in this chapter," He grunted, struggling to carry the cement on his back as he slowly followed the others and the screen went black for now, indicating that this was a cliffhanger…

* * *

 **END OF PART 1…**

 **YUP, I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD BE IN MORE THAN ONE PART! THIS REALLY IS A CLIFFHANGER AS DOUBLE D SAID!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME, WITH WILFRED'S ASSISTANCE, THE GANG HEAD TO THE JUNKYARD TO FIND THEIR STUFF AND THE CULPRIT WHO'S BEHIND ALL THIS! WILL THEY FIND THEIR STUFF? WILL JONNY FIND PLANK? AND WHAT OF THIS CULPRIT; IS HE REALLY A DOG LIKE ANDREW THINKS IT IS? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, IF YOU LIKE, PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY SO FAR!**

 **WELL THAT'S ALL I HAVE! GOODBYE FOR NOW UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER READERS!**


	2. Part 2

**Alright now readers, here is part two to this new story!**

 **Now to keep this author note short, let me leave you with a couple of questions; will the gang find there stolen stuff? Will the mystery be solved? Will Jonny find Plank? And what about the culprit; is it a dog like Andrew thinks it is? Read and find out now!**

* * *

Continuing from the previous chapter, Andrew, the Eds, the kids and the Kankers had gone to Rolf's place to retrieve Wilfred the pig for the mission. By this point, Ed's feet were back in good condition as he was now carrying the cement again, being careful with it this time.

"Well, my feet are now back in good condition Double D," Ed stated.

"That's great to know Ed," Double D groaned, as his back was seemingly sore. "I think my back is sore."

"Anyway, we got Wilfred now," Andrew started to speak. "Shall we get going to the Junkyard now?"

"Yeah," Rolf then said to his pig. "COME WILFRED!"

The pig just squeal as Wilfred followed them straight to the Junkyard.

"Hey guys," Andrew said. "I wonder who this culprit could be."

"Maybe it's a yeti," Jimmy stated.

"Or maybe it's a rabid animal," Jonny added.

"Or it may even be a dog," Andrew said once again.

"Alright, can we just get to the Junkyard," Double D groaned. "My back is still killing me from carrying that cement in the previous chapter."

"Need some help there Double D," Nazz offered.

"Why thank you Nazz," Double D thanked her. "I think I could really use the assistance."

"Don't sweat it Double D," Nazz said, smiling at him.

They then made their way to the Junkyard…

* * *

Eventually, they made their way to the front of the Junkyard.

"Well here we are," Andrew stated.

"Yeah, I'm about ready to show this wise crack whose boss," Kevin stated.

"Let's go Jimmy," Sarah said afterwards.

"Okay Sarah," Jimmy stated. "I just want my stuffed animals again."

"I want to find Plank." Jonny commented.

"Jeez, can we find the stuff before the story could possibly get any more fillers," Eddy complained. "I just certainly hope that my magazines weren't stolen."

"They weren't Eddy," Double D reassured him.

"Alright, here's that bone Rolf," Andrew hands over the bone and Rolf takes the bone.

"Now Wilfred! Take a sniff of this most wonderful prize that is a bone," Rolf commanded. "Show Rolf where the swindler that made off with Rolf's eggplants and the other stolen stuff is located!"

Wilfred took a moment to sniff it and then squealed for a minute before entering the Junkyard as Rolf followed.

"Uh Rolf, you know Wilfred is a pig, not a dog," Kevin stated.

"SILENCE!" Rolf commanded. "Rolf knows what he's doing!"

"If you say so," Kevin sighed, knowing that Rolf wouldn't listen to logic, when he seems to know what he's doing.

The gang then entered the Junkyard, Wilfred taking the lead. It was then Marie decided to whisper into Andrew's ear once again.

"I hope that the others don't see that car _I've_ been working on cutie," She whispered to where only Andrew could hear her, as she flicked her tongue in his ear for a moment or so. "That would end well, right companion?"

"Yeah and we wouldn't want that," Andrew whispered softly as a response.

They all followed Wilfred who was sniffing the ground to find the perpetrator…

* * *

They eventually ended up in a part of the junkyard where the gang saw a whole bunch of garbage lying around. It would be normal for piles of garbage to be everywhere, but this was a bit too much.

"Good lord, this place has a bunch of garbage scattered everywhere!" Double D proclaimed.

"It _is_ a junkyard Double D," Andrew remarked.

"But it's never _this_ bad," Double D countered. "Doesn't this culprit know of manners?"

"I think it's a beautiful sight to see Double D," Ed stated.

"Are we close to the thief or what?" Eddy complained.

"Yeah, this stinks," Lee agreed.

"That's right, what the hell is with all this garbage," Marie stated.

"Now come on guys, I'm sure this could be a trail," Andrew stated. "I am pretty confident that this trail will lead us straight to our culprit."

It was then Andrew tripped over something and fell over.

"Oh my, dude, are you okay Andrew," Nazz asked with concern.

"Ow, I should be alright," Andrew groaned as Nazz helped him up. "Thanks Nazz. What the heck did I trip over anyway?"

Andrew then looked at what he tripped over and it appeared to look like what was a trilogy of three video games in three separate cases.

"Hey, that's my video game collection," Andrew picked it up. "This must have been stolen too!"

"You have a video game collection?"

"Yup, I'm guessing this thief tried to make off with this while taking off with the other stuff." Andrew stated. On the cases it said 'Space Defenders'.

"Space Defenders?"

"That's right," Andrew nodded. "It's a lot of fun too."

"Hey look, it's my good ol' friend Baron O' Beefdip," Ed saw his favorite toy in the trail and picked it up. "Didn't ya miss me little buddy?"

He gave it a hug as the others were just wondering where the remaining stuff was.

"Hey, are we going to find our stuff soon," May asked.

It was then Wilfred let out a squeal as if he could smell and sense the culprit nearby.

"WILFRED!" Rolf shouted. "Have you found the culprit that made off with the stuff?"

Wilfred oinked for a moment or so.

"Very good," Rolf nodded. "The stuff is up ahead. Follow Rolf!"

"Okay," Andrew smiled. "We're almost there Jimmy."

"I get that Andrew," He responded as a result.

The gang spent the next several minutes following Wilfred which lead them straight to the culprit…

* * *

Eventually the gang made it to a dead end and saw a pile of stuff. They looked and saw that the pile consisted of their stolen stuff.

"Hey guys, there's the stolen stuff!" Andrew cried out.

"My bike chain!" Kevin shouted.

"My stuffed animals!" Jimmy cried out.

"It's my hair brush!" Nazz pointed out.

"It's the eggplants of Rolfs!" Rolf yelled.

"My hair curlers!" Lee shouted.

"My magazines!" Marie pointed out too.

"My lip balm!" May yelled.

"PLANK!" Jonny yelled.

"Uh guys, there's the culprit right there!" Andrew noticed a living figure on the pile and pointed towards it.

The gang looked and it seems that the culprit that was behind this was none other than…a pit-bull, who looked angry and seemingly envious in its eyes if one were to look into them. The dog looked vicious and aggressive. Andrew noticed what it was and then realized someone.

"Well what do you know, it's a dog," Andrew pointed out, sounding proud. "Just like I thought. Man, it stinks when I'm right."

"Yes it does," Ed blurted out.

The others weren't paying attention as they realized what kind of dog it was.

"GOOD LORD MAN," Double D panicked.

"Oh crap dudes," Kevin stated. "THAT'S A FREAKING PIT BULL MAN!"

"Oh dude, that's not cool," Nazz agreed.

"That can't be good," Eddy added.

"That dog is going to get drool all over my magazines," Marie seemed disgusted.

"I'm scared Sarah," Jimmy was shaking in fear. "Someone stop that monstrosity."

"I got you Jimmy," Sarah held Jimmy close.

"Now guys, let's not do anything rash, I mean it is a pit bull after all, and by the looks of it, it looks aggressive and could actually attack all of us without even trying…" Andrew tried reassuring when he realized that the dog did look vicious.

The dog continued growling in aggression when it was on top of Plank.

This was the last straw for Jonny to see Plank get treated like this. Something in his head snapped as he then decided to take action.

"I'M COMING PLANK!" He shouted and then leapt in and then a fight started occurring between the dog and Jonny. The others weren't really enjoying this. Rolf on the other hand, felt some sort of instincts kick in and felt like following them.

"JONNY THE WOOD BOY!" Rolf cried out. "LET ROLF HELP WRESTLE THE BEAST!"

Rolf then ripped his shirt and shoes off as he then went over and helped Jonny with wrestling the dog.

This went on for a few minutes when Jonny finally broke out, carrying Plank in his hands.

"Run Plank!" Jonny shouted as he ran straight for the others. Rolf continued to mangle and wrestle the dog down as the others were watching.

"Hey Rolf, are you alright," Andrew asked in concerned.

"Yeah dude, you sure you can handle that dog," Kevin asked.

"Rolf has it under control," Rolf stated as he then started howling like a wolf, or like the Hairless Otter. "SHAPLAKA!"

* * *

After a few minutes of the sounds of barking, biting, pounding sounds, howling like the Hairless Otter, and Rolf shouting 'Shaplaka' several times, the fight was then come to a close as Rolf, all worn out, had the dog tied up and its mouth was all funneled up to keep it from biting anyone else.

"The beast that has stolen the stuff has been stopped!" Rolf cried out.

Everyone cheered as the other kids went and grabbed their respective stuff with no problem whatsoever.

"So what should we do with the pit bull now," Andrew questioned. "I mean it is a dog after all."

"Hey wait a minute, this dog looks familiar now," Jimmy recalled after studying it up close. "This is the same dog that popped that rubber glove balloon that I took a ride in that one time."

"No way," Andrew was shocked.

"Yup."

"Wow dude, so what should we do with it then," Nazz asked.

The others thought for several minutes as Plank then told Jonny some important information for them.

"What's that Plank," Jonny asked as Plank repeated himself. "No way, really?" Jonny then waited for a moment before saying. "Okay I'll tell them."

"What's up Jonny," Andrew looked curious. "What did Plank explain to you?"

"Guys, Plank here says that the dog really isn't a bad mean dog, its just a really misunderstood pooch who felt some serious envy towards us when we were celebrating Friendship Day and this dog doesn't have any friends," Jonny explained. "The dog really just wants someone to be its friend and be its owner that can take good care of it and not neglect it like its previous owner did. It left its previous owner to live in the junkyard because of that."

"Is that so," Andrew asked as Jonny asked.

"Aww, that isn't cool guys," Nazz felt some empathy for the dog. "This dog deserves to live in a good home with a good owner to be its friend."

"I agree with Nazz," Andrew said. "But who should its owner be? The dog can't stay with any of us due to problems that the author would face if a new character outside of myself and Chaosky were included in the cast at this point in time."

"He's right dudes," Kevin agreed. "This dog isn't capable of staying with any of us."

"Mom wouldn't be thrilled with keeping a dog," Sarah stated.

"Yeah, and our Ma told us to never leave a dog in the trailer," Lee stated as her sisters agreed.

"I have a great idea," Jimmy came up with something. "Why don't we just have the dog be sent to the pound to hopefully find a brand new owner?"

"It's worth a shot," Double D rubbed his chin in interest. "But how will we get a hold of animal control to help with this situation."

"Why don't we use that phone toll that been conveniently placed over there," Ed pointed to a phone toll that was randomly placed nearby with no logical explanation whatsoever, leaving Double D puzzled.

"How on earth did you find that phone toll over there Ed?"

"I found it," Ed simply said. "No thanks are necessary."

"Sometimes I worry about you Lumpy," Eddy sighed and shook his head.

"In any case, let's just contact animal control," Andrew said approaching the phone. "Allow me to do the honor guys."

Andrew inserted a couple of quarters and started dialing the number for Animal Control as Andrew then answered the call.

"Hey Animal Control," Andrew spoke. "Listen, I need to ask a favor of you."

Andrew took the next minute to explain said favor as he then hung up. Andrew then explained they should head out to the entrance of the junkyard as the cement with the paw print was left behind, but the bone was kept with the dog as the gang, along with Wilfred and all the stolen stuff was carried by their respective owners as they went to the entrance to meet up with animal control…

* * *

It was then the truck of Animal Control was there and the dog and its bone were now shown in the truck, the dog looking out the window towards the gang as it looked nervous.

"Don't worry doggie, you'll find a wonderful new home with a better owner to take care of you, I promise," Andrew told the dog, reassuring it as the truck then started driving off. "Take care!"

The others waved farewell, as the truck drove off. Once it was out of sight, Jimmy felt the need to comment.

"I hope the dog finds a new beautiful home."

"Same here Jimmy," Nazz agreed.

"Yeah, so now what should we do," Andrew questioned. "It's been a long Friendship Day and the sun is slowly starting to set."

"Yeah something tells me that we should head back to our respective homes," Double D stated.

"Yeah I'm outta here," Kevin said. "I'm should head back to the cul-de-sac."

"Yeah Kevin, I should head back too," Nazz agreed.

"Rolf must make his way back to his house at this moment," Rolf commented. "Come Wilfred!"

"Let's go Sarah," Jimmy commented. "Today was a great Friendship Day, wasn't it?"

"Eh, I guess it wasn't _too_ bad today." Sarah admitted.

"Alright Plank, let's go home too," Jonny said. "I'm glad that you are okay after that scenario buddy."

The kids gave their farewells, at least to Andrew as he did the same thing as the kids went back to their respective homes.

"Well girls, we should head back to the trailer, since we got our stuff," Lee stated. "We'll be seeing you boys later, you too Andrew."

"Yeah, it'll be a date," May stated, blowing an air kiss.

"See ya soon boys, and hot stud," Marie said as she once again, gave Andrew a kiss on the cheek, leaving him to blush once again.

"Bye girls!" Andrew called out to them as they headed back to the Park N' Flush trailer park.

"Well gentlemen, I suggest we head on back to our respective houses now," Double D stated.

"Eh, whatever, I'm outta here," Eddy shrugged his shoulders as he headed back to the cul-de-sac. "I'm in the mood to find some loose change lying around somewhere."

"Eddy's the man with the plan," Ed stated as he followed Eddy back to the cul-de-sac.

"Let's go Andrew," Double D said, following the other two Eds back to the cul-de-sac.

"Right behind you Double D," Andrew stated as he then took one last look at the entrance of the junkyard, before turning around and heading back to the cul-de-sac just like the kids and the Eds. Andrew was wondering if that dog would find a loving home, but he couldn't do something about it, since it was out of his control. Nonetheless, Andrew shrugged his shoulders and went back to his house several minutes later, having enjoyed this Friendship Day with his friends…even though their stuff was stolen, he still got to enjoy the presence of all of them while solving this mystery. Andrew then enjoyed the rest of the night as the stuff that has been stolen has been returned to their rightful owners, which left Andrew satisfied and grateful. Andrew could only wonder what else could be in store for him next, as the screen starting fading out as this story was now coming to a close…

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **THAT'S THE STORY EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT, AND I HOPE YOU LOVED THIS FRIENDSHIP/MYSTERY THEMED STORY THAT I DID! I THINK I DID A GOOD JOB WITH IT!**

 **ANYWAY, I GOT A NEW STORY IN MIND, BUT I'M GOING TO WAIT TO DO THAT STORY BEFORE I START CRACKING ON IT! I HOPE YOU ALL UNDERSTAND! WHAT'LL THE STORY BE ABOUT? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, IF YOU LIKE TO, PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY!**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, THAT'S ALL I HAVE! SO GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


End file.
